


A "Perfect" Night

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Alphys and Undyne have just had the perfect date. What could possibly go wrong now?





	A "Perfect" Night

“So, Alphys, what was your favorite part of tonight?” Undyne asked.

They were just ending a date night in the city. A clear, starlit sky sparkled above them. In many ways it had seemed like the perfect night.

“Oh, I don’t even know. The Chinese place was really nice. A-and the movie was really funny! And the shopping district is always fun to walk around.” Alphys thought a minute. “It--it’s cheesy, but I think I just like being with you.”

“Aw, Al...” Undyne clapped her on the shoulder affectionately. “That was my favorite part too.”

They kept chatting for a while, not even realizing where they were going.

After a while, Undyne suddenly stopped. “Shit. I think we missed a few turns back there.”

Indeed they had, and now they appeared to be in a rather dismal, shabby part of town.

Taking Alphys’s hand tightly in her own, Undyne began walking back the way they had come, praying she could remember the way back to the shopping district. Before they had gone far, however, they were stopped again.

A man sauntered out of an alleyway before them, pulled out a knife, and said, “Evening, ladies. If you don’t want to get hurt, I suggest you hand over your wallets immediately.”

Alphys was trembling, nearly in tears, as she clung to Undyne’s hand. Undyne, however, was much more angry than she was afraid. Just by looking at the guy, she could tell he was only a freak who liked to terrorize people rather than someone who needed money.

Well, two could play at the terrorizing game. She gave Alphys’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “Oh, so you’re gonna hurt us, huh?” She crossed her arms. “How about this. I give you a chance to walk away before I pull out the big guns and make you crap your pants.”

The would-be thief clearly believed Undyne was only bluffing. Quick as a flash, he grabbed Alphys and held the knife to her throat. She clawed at his arms, speechless and wide-eyed with terror. “That’s funny. Now hand over the wallet or the lizard gets it.”

Undyne had her wickedly sharp electrical spears out in the blink of an eyes and pointed one of them straight between his eyes. “Okay, buddy. Now you’re _really_ pissing me off. Drop my girlfriend and walk the fuck away or I _will_ kill you.”

Now the man was the speechless one. Without thinking, he dropped Alphys to the ground and began to slink away.

“If I ever hear about you mugging someone for fun ever again, you answer to _me,”_ Undyne hissed after him. “Don’t you _ever_ forget that.” She leaned down and helped Alphys up. “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m—f-f-fine, now, I think,” Alphys stammered, leaning heavily against Undyne. “I mean, I th-think my heart s-stopped a few times—but I never doubted you, really I didn’t,” she assured her girlfriend. “You always have things under c-control. I’m kind of surp-prised you let him go, though.”

“He was a just a punk, not worth dirtying my spears.” Undyne patted her and took her hand again. “I think he’ll remember this experience for a long time. Let’s get home now. We’ve got an exciting story to tell everyone.”

“Haha, yeah, I guess we do!” Alphys smiled. “I c-can’t wait to tell everyone how brave and wonderful you were.”

Undyne blushed a little at the praise. “Aw, Alph…”

Soon enough, the girls found their way back to the shopping district and went home, laughing and talking as though nothing had happened to nearly ruin their perfect night.


End file.
